This invention relates generally to organoclays, and, more specifically, to improved organoclays which are produced by the reaction of the organoclay with an alkoxylated quaternary ammonium compound.
Organoclays, representing the reaction product of a smectite-type day with a quaternary ammonium compound, have long been known for use in gelling of organic liquids such as lubricating oils, linseed oil, toluene and the like. A large variety of highly useful products, such as lubricating greases, are producible through use of such gelling agents. The procedures and chemical reactions pursuant to which these organoclays are prepared, are well-known. Thus, under appropriate conditions, the organic compound which contains a cation, will react by ion exchange with the clay which contains a negative layer lattice and exchangeable cations to form the organoclay products.
Other uses for such modified organoclays are those such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5, 151,155, wherein organically modified smectite clays are utilized in a process for deinking wastepaper, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,158, wherein smectite-type clays which have been reacted with quaternary ammonium compounds are utilized as thickeners for aqueous suspensions, particularly latex paints and caulks. These modified organoclays differ from those of the present invention in the type of quaternary ammonium compound with which they are reacted. This modification produces organoclays with markedly superior properties than those of the prior art.